


萬能的便利貼。

by rashyhobbit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Loki (Marvel), Genderbend, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rashyhobbit/pseuds/rashyhobbit
Summary: 性轉、OOC、傻白甜、辦公室AU內有錘基、盾冬，請不適者慎入(寫於2016-06)





	萬能的便利貼。

Loki對於她的工作沒有什麼不滿。  
她有一份得心應手（而且馬上就能升遷，以她的能力）的工作，坐擁「銀舌頭」的稱號與呼風喚雨的職位，應接不暇的活動以及應變危機、附加效能良好的設備、反應靈敏的工作夥伴、全天候供應的員工餐廳（尤其是甜點以及焦糖瑪奇朵）。

唯一的不滿，大概來自於辦公室的座位配置。

「Loki，停下妳現在翻東西的焦慮行為。」  
坐在左手邊辦公桌的得力副手──剛從特戰部隊退伍，面對各種大風大浪都處變不驚的Bucky略偏頭對她說道。深棕色小波浪捲髮底下閃爍著昨天兩人下班後一起逛街買的紅色星型耳環。

「不要阻止我，快把磁鐵還有便利貼都交出來、還有這個禮拜要開的會全部寫成便利貼給我。」  
「那些行程我都已經發電子行事曆給妳了。」Bucky一邊將幾個造型磁鐵和所有空白便利貼整疊遞過去、一邊盡責地提醒現在正努力往辦公桌隔板貼滿不透明物體的主管，拒絕執行可以電子化作業、而且已經處理完畢的後半段命令。

看Loki瞪視隔板的眼神，她一點都不懷疑如果雷神之錘造型的磁鐵可以實體化，下一秒就會被當成砸爛隔板的凶器。

「隔板哪裡惹到妳了？」  
「它沒有惹到我，它是在幫我。」Loki馬不停蹄地將一張張便條紙貼上透明的強化壓克力板，再用磁鐵壓著紙張下沿貼住富有磁力材質的區塊，發出咚、咚、咚的撞擊聲。

很快地，上半部原來方便觀察辦公室情形以及溝通對談的透明區被密封得天衣無縫，連Bucky的辦公區域也無法倖免，滿是花花綠綠、大小交錯的方形色塊。  
不僅如此，Bucky觀察到她的坐姿也不符合人體工學──Loki原來直挺的腰桿現在半駝著，將整個上身全縮在電腦螢幕與隔板可遮蔽的高度之下，像潛伏在雨林闊葉後的黑豹。

「為什麼要貼成這樣？妳要躲誰？」

身在經常需要跟內部與外部人員溝通往來的部門，加上Loki的職位、能力以及外貌，每天接收的關注為數不少，卻也從來沒看到她拒絕或表現出厭惡；但這次反應如此激烈，Bucky不禁疑惑地想站起來看看可能的原因，一旁的Loki卻馬上將她用力往下拉。

「我不是在躲！我從來不閃躲！」壓低音量惡狠狠的。  
「那是為什麼？」重新跌回辦公椅上的Bucky反問。  
「因為有討厭的人一直看我！」

Bucky放棄站起來的方案，改以伸長脖子探出充滿拼貼藝術的圍牆，往辦公室180度巡視一回。  
所有人都專心盯著螢幕與桌上的文件，或急速打字、或振筆疾書，唯獨對面角落辦公桌的那個人，那人與她對上視線之後，正大光明地回以露齒微笑，並附贈了在辦公室出現會相當奇怪的大幅度揮手──那個笑容跟揮手，憑她跟那個人的交情是不可能的，她眼角餘光一掃，果不其然看到Loki瞬間下降回原本低姿的瞬間。

「我還以為妳在躲誰，看妳又怎麼樣，怕人看？」Bucky瞬間瞭然於心，職業病發作的開始幫忙補強辦公室掩護措施，Loki對她投以稀有的感激的眼神，雖然不明顯。  
「才不是怕人看，是不給看！我是什麼身分！」  
「妳是他妹妹。」  
「謝謝妳精闢的解說。而且我也不想看到他！」

此時分機響起，Loki接起電話：「公關部，我是Lo......」「妹妹啊！是我～早餐吃了嗎？妳桌上都是便利貼葛格看不......」

「喀啦。」

Bucky正注視她掛回去的話筒，Loki不知道她透明感妝容之下藏著什麼情緒。  
畢竟方才對話的聲音大到同時從辦公室另一端及話筒中傳來，全世界都聽得見對話內容。

「反射動作。」  
「反射動作？」  
「對。」

電話鈴聲再度響起，Bucky看Loki情緒不佳便代為接聽：「公關部，我是Barnes......」「喔Bucky嗎？幫我接我妹！」  
不待Bucky反應，Loki一把搶過話筒：「你是腳斷了？」站起身直線怒瞪通話者，「都在同個辦公室不要亂打電話聽了就煩！」  
下一秒即見通話者如獲聖旨，以大步流星之姿迅速瀟灑地來到公關部區域，靠上充斥現代藝術氣息的隔板露出招牌傻笑，「Loki妳終於不反對我走過來找妳說話了！」  
看著在面前逐漸放大的笑臉，現在才意識到自己剛剛說了什麼的Loki頓時無法反駁。

生命中總有銀舌頭也無言以對的時候。

\----------------------------------------------

【畫蛇添足小劇場】

經過一番努力，Loki終於成功說服董事長，將幾個部門按照業務性質及聯繫頻路重新整頓，順帶將原來在對面的部門調至隔壁大樓。  
雖然為了搬家需要重新整理座位、打包等等，眾人略有怨言，但日後傳遞文件、開幾個部門之間的聯繫會議可以更方便，大家也是期待許久、樂聞喜見。

上週五下午準備離開時，更有幾名即將搬走的男同事前來向公關部的暗戀或曖昧對象道別，讓人聯想從軍前夕的離別依依。有人刻意留下了一杯溫熱香醇的咖啡，有人靠著隔板來特別叮嚀自己的分機不變；有人回以維他命發泡錠和小餅乾，有人回以通訊軟體的私人帳號。

一時之間，場景有趣不已。

她的哥哥也不意外的跑來靠在她的座位隔板上，並且用大胸部把原本好好夾在隔板頂端的名牌擠得彈落桌面。

肇事者不以為意，不過她今天心情好，所以也懶得跟她哥計較，難得笑著和哥哥告別，讓本來愁眉苦臉的金色大型犬瞬間恢復神采，握著妹妹的手說他不會因為不在同個辦公室就忘記她。

為了下個禮拜開始就不用再每天上班都看到她哥，她難得不加班而是抓著Bucky去吃了草莓卡士達可頌甜甜圈和義式餐廳，度過了一樣充實但心情格外輕鬆的周末，包含了美甲SPA以及頭皮精油按摩，直到周一進了辦公室，同事們都還沉浸在星期一憂鬱的情緒中，她仍然覺得自己的每個毛孔都在唱歌、每根頭髮都像綁了氣球一般輕盈。

當她抬起眼，再也不會看到金晃晃的障礙物對著她傻笑，這份認知讓她忍不住整個上班時間嘴角都帶著笑，坐在那個位置的新部門的主管被她掃了一眼，臉色瞬間脹紅。

「收斂點Loki，妳一直哼歌好吵。」Bucky面無表情的將已經審閱過的文件遞給她。  
「唉，我的Bucky，我要怎麼讚揚描述整個上午都沒有那傢伙的存在的感覺，這簡直太美妙了，我可以用唇印代替印章蓋在上面嗎？」  
「不。」  
「那先親一口印章再蓋？」

依然面無表情的副手皺著眉頭，按下頂頭上司作勢將印章移往嘴唇的手，「請妳千萬別這麼做。」  
收到「副手的困擾」的Loki感到滿意，比出投降手勢，認真看起文件。

已經清空桌上紙本文件、也確認電腦中各類工作已經告一段落，Bucky端著馬克杯，起身到Loki身後的小茶櫃取濾掛咖啡包，並曬曬太陽暖一暖冷氣吹久了有些僵硬的手指。

天空很藍，陽光很暖……她點了點Loki隨著節奏搖擺的腦袋瓜。

「什麼事親愛的？」  
「妳哥找妳。」

聞言，Loki半秒轉過身，「有嗎？我從很久以前就把他分機設為拒接、電子郵件設成垃圾，剛剛也沒看到他啊。」彷彿確認是否有鬼飄過似的東張西望一輪，深怕真有什麼髒東西破壞她光明的未來。

看著Bucky沉默的臉，Loki順著她的眼神看向窗外。

對面大樓外牆受清潔公司良好的保養，完美維持莊重且乾淨的色澤，窗戶平時更能映照出雲朵柔軟的邊緣。現在則由於物理學上的緣故，所以整面的天空景色被攔腰截斷。  
其中一層樓（別問她是哪層）的整排窗戶被各色系便利貼滿，拼貼出POP字體句子：「妹妹！焦糖瑪奇朵要少冰全糖再雙份奶油對不對？」，後方綴著8bit風格的微笑雷神以及向下符號。  
下一層樓的窗戶也慘遭毒手。

「不要趁我不在就亂對人拋媚眼，我有點不咖星……  
　晚上記得回家吃飯飯，愛妳的葛格」

「他怎麼會知道妳對人拋……」  
「我要殺了他！」  
「嗯，殺了他。」Bucky了解受到不明監視的感受，於是附和道。  
「我從來都是三份奶油！三份！」

蛤？

再度皺起眉頭的Bucky目送已經衝出門的Loki（好像還從包包裡抓出家暴用充氣錘）。隔了幾秒，她放棄思考這對兄妹的思考迴路，摸出手機看看剛進來的來自「My Cap」的訊息，放回馬克杯，再用同樣貼著紅色星型水鑽的指甲點擊手機介面寫入訊息、回傳。

「對，跟你一樣去冰正常。中庭的水池見。

　Your Bucky」

 

END。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫基妹好開心喔>____<最喜歡妞了！  
> 有靈感的話再繼續寫來傷大家的眼睛！
> 
> 如果大家有什麼感想或吶喊~請隨時留給我呦！


End file.
